Infinity Staff
The Infinity Staff is a very important object in the Omniverse. It was originally created by the Council of the Stars before the beginning of all reality. It was initially shattered by Devil Hulk by mistake moments before its completion, resulting in an infinite expanse of disconnected multiverses and universes that were imperfect. However, it was permanently reassembled in 2015, which caused the convergence of all reality into one plane of existence. Because of its limitless power, it has been the central focus and subsequent namesake of the Infinity Wars. Origin: Creation and Split As told in Tony Stark's Omniverse Journal: The story of the Omniverse begins over 13.7 billion years ago, with the Creation of the Infinity Staff and its accidental Fracture. The Council of the Stars, led by Imfa Zǝla Mādrǝqǝl (or, simply, the All), began to create the Infinity Staff, using their collective powers encased in associated Sancta. The Council, whose members are Yahweh, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Odin, Buddha, and Brahma, each bestowed the following gifts and Sancta: *Athena's Wisdom, contained in the Tesseract; *Zeus's Justice, contained in the Six Blades; *Poseidon's Nature, contained in the Master Emerald; *Brahma's Protection, contained in the Chaos Emeralds; *Buddha's Spirituality, contained in the M'Kran Crystal; *Odin's Might, contained in the Infinity Gems; *and Yahweh's Compassion, contained in the of the Staff. As the Council forged the Staff, the All's son, who was also His pupil, watched from a distance. The name of His son was Ma'qālǝ ("Student" in the Gods' Language), although it wouldn't be this way for much longer. Ma'qālǝ, still ever so naïve, sought power over all else, and he was very much aware of the powers the Staff would contain. He began to lust for its power, though he knew it was not yer ready. When the Staff was nearly complete, and as the Council waited to use the Staff to create an ideal Universe, Ma'qālǝ approached his Father and asked, "When will the Staff be ready, Father?" The All said to him, "Very soon, Ma'qālǝ. We must let Our Sancta completely fuse into the Staff. Only then can it be considered finished." "But when, Father? When will it be finished?" Ma'qālǝ said, growing impatient. Odin said to him, "We will know in due time, dear Ma'qālǝ. For now, We must wait." Despite these answers, Ma'qālǝ could wait no longer, and so he reached for the Staff moments before its completion. The Council cried out as he touched it, planting the Seeds of Knowledge and fracturing the Staff by mistake. The Staff's Fracture caused each of the Sancta to disperse, creating Seven Fundamental Universes that quickly evolved into Multiverses—collections of similar universes that are mainly influenced by one particular Sanctum. Angered and humiliated by these events, a mortified Ma'qālǝ abandoned his Father, leaving for a separate place to brood and changing his name to Devil Hulk. He would spend billions of years in that place, brooding and contemplating. Meanwhile, the All knew that the Essence of the Staff (i.e. its Zoi) was still very much alive, and so He and the Council devoted many years to seeking the Sancta. To aid in the search, the All created two sons on December 21, 27987 BC: Zǝleifār ("Benevolence") and Zāmieq ("Power"), who would also be known later as Da Yang and Xiao Hu, respectively. Zǝleifār and Zāmieq both learned of the Staff and the Virtues of the Council, as would future pupils and as did Ma'qālǝ. Zǝleifār would eventually become just like his Father, while Zāmieq would become more like Ma'qālǝ. For the moment, though, they were nothing more than spectators of the Council's frantic search for the Sancta, as was the nature of the young Omniverse. Category:Infinity Items